Putri Malu dan Pangeran Posesif
by Artyciel Phanfowlhive
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja di perpustakaan, berkenalan, saling tukar nomor handphone, pendekatan, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih. Kurapika tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa sifat asli kekasihnya sangatlah berbeda dari yang dikiranya. Dan sekarang, hanyalah rasa malu yang melanda gadis itu setelah tahu bahwa kekasihnya... sangatlah posesif.


"Sayang, bagaimana menurutmu? Baju warna hitam ini atau warna putih?"

"Bajunya kamu yang beliin ya?"

"Sayang, jangan lupa nanti malam SMS aku ya?"

"Sayang, besok pagi kalau mau berangkat ke sekolah telepon aku dulu ya?"

"Oh iya kamu bisa anterin aku 'kan nanti?"

"Jangan lupa juga nanti jemput aku ya?"

"Terus pulangnya kamu traktir aku makan?"

"Sayang, pulsa aku habis, nih?"

"Sayang, uang bulanan aku sudah menipis, nih?"

"Sayang, peluk aku dong?"

"Sayang, cium aku dong?"

"Sayang, kamu di mana?"

"Sayang, kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Sayang, pokoknya kamu jangan pernah dekati pria lain selain aku!"

"Sayang, kamu harus mau menuruti semua keinginan aku. Karena kamu milik aku, milik aku selamanya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Putri Malu dan Pangeran Posesif**

**by Angchin**

**...**

**Hunter X Hunter ****© Y****oshihiro Togashi**

**Summary; Berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja di perpustakaan, berkenalan, saling tukar nomor handphone, pendekatan, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih. Kurapika tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa sifat asli kekasihnya sangatlah berbeda dari yang dikiranya. Dan sekarang, hanyalah rasa malu yang melanda gadis itu setelah tahu bahwa kekasihnya... sangatlah posesif.**

**Warning; AU, OOC, FemKurapika, Lime, Typo, KuroPika, EYD(nyaris sempurna), ****DLDR yaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1; **

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menjerit, membuka kedua matanya seiring dengan suara petir yang bergema di kehidupan dunia di luar kamarnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, matanya membelalak, rambut pirangnya tampak acak-acakan karena peluh.

Namanya Kurapika Kuruta, umurnya 17 tahun, gadis cantik yang satu ini sekarang masih mengenyam pendidikan di sebuah sekolah bernama Hunter High School. Statusnya, adalah putri sulung dari seorang direktur perusahan besar dan mulai dari kemarin siang sudah menjadi berpacaran karena seorang pria berparas tampan dengan sangat melodramanya menyatakan cinta kepadanya di atas atap gedung sekolah.

Hal yang baru saja dialami Kurapika adalah bermimpi buruk—dengan gambaran mengerikan seorang pria tampan yang posesif dan materialis. Benar-benar mengerikan, apalagi diketahuinya gambaran pria yang ada di dalam mimpinya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Kurapika tersadar dari keadaan _shock_-nya ketika merasakan adanya getaran dari sebuah benda di samping bantal tidurnya. Ia meraih ponsel itu dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu tangannya mulai gemetaran ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk yang isinya...

**From; Kuroro Lucifer,** _Sayang? Kamu sudah bangun, belum? Jangan lupa sarapan ya?__ Rambut kamu diikat penuh saja ya?__ Terus nanti aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah? Loveyouuu._

Kurapika ternganga skeptis, lalu melempar ponsel di tangannya ke lantai hingga membuat layar plasmanya retak dan menguarkan asap.

"Ini gila!" jeritnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan kedua tangan, mulai merasa gila dengan kenyataan hidup yang sudah dialaminya, sedang dialaminya, dan beberapa saat yang akan datang juga akan dialaminya. "Kenapa kemarin aku mau saja menerima cintanya? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Rumput yang bergoyang pun tahu, bahwa cinta yang dipaksakan pasti akan berakhir dengan penyesalan. Yah, salah gadis itu sendiri. Mengapa mudah terbuai oleh senyuman dan setangkai mawar merah yang disodorkan laki-laki itu, kemarin?

Dengan menghela napas, ia berdiri bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan ada yang basah di sekitar celana tidurnya.

Kurapika menoleh ke arah kasur, lalu mendesah terkejut ketika melihat noda darah di seprai. "Mommy! Darahku keluar!"

Dan dia pun menjerit... lagi.

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibunya, ketika Kurapika tengah membuka pintu depan mobil Lamborghini merahnya.

Pipi Kurapika sedikit memerah, malu karena ibunya tahu dirinya benar-benar bodoh tidak mengetahui datang bulan. "Tak apa, Mom," desahnya, lalu menyipitkan mata ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah asik memainkan ponsel di jok belakang mobilnya. "Retz, keluar dari mobil kakak!"

"Lho?" kaget adiknya, dan juga ayah serta ibunya yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Hmmm," gugup Kurapika, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah ke arah kanan dan kiri. "Terserah, intinya sekarang kamu keluar dari mobil kakak! Berangkat bareng Daddy saja sana!"

Retz berdecak, memutar bola matanya seraya membuka pintu mobil. Ia meluruskan jari telunjuknya ke kening. "Dia mulai gila..." lirih Retz, menghadap ke arah ayah dan ibunya seakan memberikan sebuah isyarat.

"Apa? Kamu bilang apa?" pelotot Kurapika.

"Kakak mulai gila! Kakak mulai gila! Weekkk..." teriak Retz, dibarengi dengan juluran lidahnya. "Dasar pelit!"

Kurapika tahu, adiknya benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tetapi ia tidak benar-benar tahu, bahwa kemarahannya saat ini adalah efek dari datang bulan yang sedang dialaminya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat, memulai langkah siap mengejar adiknya yang kini tengah berlari menuju Limusin hitam yang berada di belakang mobil Lamborghini-nya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan ibunya mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Sebaiknya kamu cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah, Kurapika. Mom tidak mau kamu terlambat."

"Tapi, Mom..." erang Kurapika. Ada sedikit nada manja dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan.

Ibunya menggeleng mantap.

Akhirnya Kurapika mengalah, menghela napas dan memelototi Retz lebih dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil merahnya. Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin gas mobilnya.

"Dad, Mom, aku pergi!"

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kurapika Kuruta? Hampir seluruh siswa di Hunter High School tahu; Gadis bertubuh langsing yang satu ini memiliki paras yang tak kalah cantik dari Tyas Mirasih, wajahnya imut-imut hingga mampu membuat pria manapun terpesona, dadanya yang berukuran kecil tak mengurangi kekaguman kaum adam untuk terus memuja-mujanya, reputasinya di sekolah adalah gadis kaya yang cerdas. Tapi...

"Kenapa sih aku selalu sial?!" makinya. Ia masih berada di dalam mobil, meratapi pemandangan jalan yang padat di depannya. Ya, ia tengah terjebak macet sekarang.

Tapi... gadis itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum girang. "Itu bagus! Dengan begitu aku akan terlambat, dan Kuroro tidak akan menungguku di depan gerbang. Yes!"

20 menit kemudian...

Kurapika memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang Hunter High School, lalu membuka dompetnya guna mencari lembaran uang berwarna biru. Inilah rutinitas harian siswa-siswa kaya yang terlambat; menyogok Satpam agar dibukakan gerbang. Ia tidak memedulikan hukuman yang sedang menantinya, baginya itu urusan belakangan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah... ia tidak bolos dan dapat masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Kurapika melambaikan tangannya sekilas ketika mendengar suara kaca mobil di sebelahnya diketuk dari luar.

"Iya sebentar," sahut Kurapika, yang sekarang masih sibuk dengan dompetnya, dan mulai merasa kesal karena di dalam dompetnya hanya ada lembaran berwarna merah.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku masuk, ya?" lirih seseorang dari luar mobil.

"Oke," balas Kurapika dengan santainya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersentak. _Suara itu_... pikirnya._ Ah, itu pasti hanya halusinasiku saja_—

"Loh, kenapa bengong?"

Refleks, Kurapika segera menjatuhkan dompetnya dan menoleh ke arah jok di samping kanan tubuhnya. Ia menelan ludah, namun merasa seperti tercekat ketika melihat seorang pria berambut hitam, bermata onyx, memakai seragam, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil mengarahkan senyum.

"K-Kuroro?"

"Nomormu tidak aktif kuhubungi. Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi, tapi akhirnya kamu datang juga."

Yep! Namanya Kuroro Lucifer, laki-laki paling tampan seantero Hunter High School ini umurnya lebih tua satu tahun dari Kurapika, memiliki sifat sederhana dan juga...

"Kuroro, kamu mau apa?" gelisah Kurapika. Pipinya kini merona merah ketika Kuroro tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari posisi duduk dan mulai mendekati tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat Kurapika mengarahkan kedua tangannya memegangi bahu pria itu—menahannya agar jarak di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroro tidak semakin menipis.

Kuroro tersenyum, bisa dibilang menyeringai. "Tentu saja ingin menciummu, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Eh, kenapa harus menciumku?" tanya Kurapika terkaget.

"Coba lihat rambut pirangmu. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu mengikatnya?"

Kurapika sedikit terlonjak, sadar betul kalau ia memang sengaja tidak mengikat rambut pirangnya. Karena gadis itu berpikiran bahwa Kuroro pasti tidak akan terlalu mempersalahkannya. Tapi nyatanya? Kini ia terdesak karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

Kurapika mengelakkan wajahnya. "A-aku terburu-buru, makanya tidak sempat," bohongnya.

"Kamu gugup, itu artinya kamu berbohong. Nah. Maka dari itu, aku akan menghukummu."

Kurapika mengernyit. "Dengan ciuman?"

Kuroro tidak membalas, malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika.

"Eh. Tunggu dulu, Kuroro! Aku belum siap!" teriak Kurapika, mulai panik karena tubuhnya benar-benar sudah merapat pada sandaran jok, dikunci kedua tangan Kuroro.

"Itu bagus, bukan? Ciuman pertama kita akan lebih bergairah jika dilakukan secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa dipersiapkan mantap-mantap."

Kurapika membuka mulutnya berniat memprotes, tapi terlambat. Karena dengan gerakan cepat, Kuroro segera menerjangnya, memanfaatkan kesempatan saat mulutnya terbuka dengan langsung melesakkan lidah kedalamnya.

Nah. Inilah sifat asli Kuroro yang belum sepenuhnya disadari Kurapika; posesif, merasa segala sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya harus mau menuruti segala keinginannya.

Di lima detik pertama momen berciumannya, Kurapika hanya membeku—belum sepenuhnya menyadari keadaan—membiarkan Kuroro mengambil alih dirinya dengan menggigit bibir, bahkan sampai melesakkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Namun di detik ke enam, tujuh, dan delapan... Kuroro mulai mempersempit segala jarak, hingga membuat Kurapika mendesah, membelalakkan mata ketika merasakan sesuatu. Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak mampu karena masih sepenuhnya dikuasai Kuroro. Akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meronta, hingga tangannya tanpa disengaja menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di sisi dasbor, membuat beberapa kaca jendela mobilnya terbuka perlahan.

Dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan sepenuhnya, Kurapika mendorong bahu Kuroro, kemudian menjerit dan menangis terisak ketika pagutan bibir itu telah terlepas.

Salah seorang yang mendengar jeritan Kurapika segera berlari menghampiri Lamborghini merah itu.

"Ada apa, Nak?"

Sontak saja kedua remaja itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah jendela mobil secara bersamaan, mendapati Satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah tengah menatap serius ke arah mereka.

"Apakah dia berusaha memerkosamu?" tanya Sang Satpam, memelototi Kuroro lebih dulu sebelum mengarahkan pandangan kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan, lalu menunjuk ke arah lantai mobil—tempat di mana sepatu Kuroro menginjak kakinya.

"Dia tidak berniat memerkosaku, hanya menginjak kakiku, dan itu sangat sakit..." lirih Kurapika, kedua tangannya kini di arahkan menutupi wajahnya, kembali terisak.

Kuroro sempat terheran-heran selama sepersekian detik, kemudian mencium kening gadis itu singkat dan kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Dasar manja." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi aku suka."

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua dihukum membersihkan lantai perpustakaan sampai bersih!"

Kurapika menghembuskan napas lewat mulutnya setelah Ms. Eliza—guru kesiswaan di sekolahnya memberikan perintah dan keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan. Ia sudah mengantisipasinya jika hanya dihukum sendirian, tetapi mengetahui Kuroro ada di sampingnya... itu benar-benar perkiraan yang berbeda.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan lesu menuju lap pel dan ember berisi air yang berada di tengah-tengah lantai di antara rak-rak perpustakaan. Namun ketika ia tengah mencondongkan badan hendak meraih ember dengan tangannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan lain mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lebih cepat—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tangan kekasihnya, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Ember ini berat, telapak tanganmu akan memerah jika membawa yang berat-berat. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi."

Diperhatikan secara spesial oleh seorang pria tampan, gadis mana yang tidak mau? Tentu saja Kurapika menginginkan hal itu. Tapi sayangnya ia menganggap perhatian yang diberikan Kuroro terhadapnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah rasa simpati berlebihan yang secara tidak langsung telah mengekang ruang geraknya.

"Kuroro, kamu terlalu berlebihan!" tegas Kurapika dengan wajah cemberut. Ia mengambil ember dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kuroro.

Kuroro, yang melihat tingkah membangkang Kurapika malah langsung tersenyum. Ia berlari mengikuti Kurapika, lalu segera mendekap tubuh kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

"Jadi, kamu mulai berani membantah perkataan aku?" bisik Kuroro ke telinga Kurapika, membuat gadis itu bergidik dan melepaskan ember yang dipegangnya seketika.

"K-Kuroro..." lirih Kurapika, mulai merasakan perasaan aneh ketika tangan Kuroro tiba-tiba saja bergerak menggerayangi bagian atas tubuhnya. "Ini tempat umum."

"Ya. Ini di tempat umum," desis Kuroro, mulai menciumi pipi, telinga, dan sekarang menghirup aroma rambut pirang gadis yang dicintainya. "Tapi sekarang hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

"Kumohon tidak di sini." Kurapika mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke wajah, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menahan lengan Kuroro yang bergerak-gerak. "A-aku benar-benar malu."

"Kurapika... mulai kemarin, hari ini, besok dan seterusnya kamu adalah milikku. Selama kamu menjadi milikku, jangan pernah ragu untuk mengeluarkan rasa malumu."

"Tapi, Kuroro, bagaimana jika ada yang—"

"Jangan pedulikan orang lain yang melihat kita."

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kurapika, memulai untuk menciumnya... atau mungkin memulai untuk mengisapnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N;** hadeh, fic yang lain aja pada belum kelar-_- ane malah buat fic baru. Habisnya author bosen, pengen fic romance humor yang garing krenyes-krenyes/plak.

Oke, sebenarnya ane bingung dengan pemasangan rate di fic ini. Apa yg di atas itu udah bisa dibilang menjurus ke M?(Tapi sebisa mungkin author gak masukin lemon kok, yah walau nyaris2 kayak yg di atas) apa author ganti aje rate nya? Dan authorpun mulai bingung._. Mungkin minna ada yang ingin kasih saran? Kotak review selalu terbuka ;)


End file.
